


admittedly, hell yeah

by baecobz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Twitter, and iwaizumi is honestly barely there whoops !!!!!, are iwaoi actually married or is it all a joke ? the world may never know, closeted fanboy kyoutani and rising star yahaba!!!!, poor kyoutani Keeps Forgetting that yahaba can see every single one of his embarrassing tweets.., rated t bc kyoutani cant keep his language under control, the iwaoi is Pretty Subtle sorry flsdkdkls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: yahaba gets a twitter, and kyoutani definitely doesn't care.





	admittedly, hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leekuanlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/gifts).



> sorry @ everyone for the Immense Inactivity but,, lmao here's smthn short and different bc i lov hui w my entire mchecking heart ohmgny od i hope you like this!!!  
> the beginning has some quick twt profiles (not necessarily accurate to the beginning of the story, esp in yahaba's case) - the template was from [here](http://preakercrellin.tumblr.com/post/136094664295/)!!!!

 

 

**\--**

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

o shit waddup

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

lol anyways hey everyone!! guess who finally got a twitter? #verifyme

 

\-- 

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@theshigeru @kyou16 look!!!!!! your man finally made it to twt ;)

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@grandking IRDC about some random actor

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@grandking also, i literally said he was cute once. ONCE. leave me alone

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@kyou16 then explain why you're finsta is following a dozen fan accs for him

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

If you haven't already- please block and report @grandking for being fucking annoying

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@kyou16 you wound me :'((

 

\--

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@theshigeru hi there!! my friend - @kyou16 - is a really big fan of yours!! just so you know <33333

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@theshigeru @grandking I fucking hate you

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

@grandking @kyou16 haha hi there, i'm glad to hear that! thanks for the support; hope you keep it pg from now on ;) there are kids here!

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

oh my god

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@grandking I'm going to fucking murder you

 

\--

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

@kyou16 @grandking pg!!!!

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

OH MY GOD???!?!//?

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

holy shi t whay is hajpeignng

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

Is this a joke???? wha tht hueck

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@kyou16 aww i've never seen you so flustered ;))

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@grandking a bunch of fangirls keep following me and screaming into my dms fuck you

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@kyou16 what, you're okay with his attention but not anyone else's? ;)))))))

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@grandking i'm here for dogs not for this bullshit

 

\--

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

HE JUST FOLLOWE DME hwa th fuck

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

somehoen pleas e explaani

 

 **iwaizumi.** _@bicepboy_

@kyou16 are you okay??

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@bicepboy @kyou16 the love of his life @theshigeru followed him :') i'm a proud dad

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@bicepboy @kyou16 i'm so glad kenchan finally owned up to his massive crush <33333 and turned into the crying meme lmao

 

 **iwaizumi.** _@bicepboy_

@grandking @kyou16 congrats, kyoutani. invite us to your wedding lol

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@bicepboy @grandking screw both of you.

 

\--

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

@kyou16 thinking of getting my own dog soon, so i look forward to using all of your training tips!

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@theshigeru Cool thanks, hope they're useful.

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

holy fucking shit

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

how do you tell someone that you want to raise 500 dogs with them

 

 **iwaizumi.** _@bicepboy_

@kyou16 stay strong

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

@bicepboy I'm fUkcign shakgin fuck all of thsi

 

 **property of iwachan <33 ** _@grandking_

@kyou16 aw honey @theshigeru please take responsibility, you're messing with his heart

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

@grandking @kyou16 sorry for any inconvenience! :)

 

\--

 

**[DM]**

**ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

hey there! i think we're in the same area, so i was wondering if you had any suggestions for local shelters?

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

i really do want to try and get a dog soon :')

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

Yeah, sure. there are a couple near the park by that one big church near Sendai Castle, but I don't know them too well

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

I volunteer at one closer to Tokyo, though.

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

um 

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

if you're in the area, I could give you an address and you could stop by

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

i might actually be able to stop by next friday, so i'll definitely check it out!!

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

sounds good. here's the address

[link attached]

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

it's a date! see you then ;)

 

 **ya boi yahaba** _@theshigeru_

*:) sorry haha

 

\--

 

 **Not mad dog** _@kyou16_

hol yf mcufking shit

**Author's Note:**

> mMM i promise im working on the next chapter for tmyam,, i've just been super neglectful of everything tbh but i swear One Day yall will get a proper chapter ! thank u angels for bein so patient w me, lov u lots <33  
> anyways ! this fic was honestly super fun 2 write n i hope it made u smile just a lil :'))  
> thank u for getting thru this n i hope it was worth it !!! i'm a Huge Advocate for kyoutani being a soft emotional angel who doesn't know how to deal w his shit  
> as per usual, kudos/bookmarks/comments r literally so!! wonderful!!!! thank u all so cmuh imc lov ou gusy!!!!!!!!!!1
> 
> ((now here's a quick note 2 hui, whom i love-- you fucking angel!!!!!! listen i tell u literally every year that i'm going to write smthn for u and i Never Do um!! anyways i've finally written smthn and it's literally nOT EVEN UR BIRTHDAY YET so. hopefully thisll just b a prelude 2 an Actual fic thatll come on ur Actual birthday ! thank u so much for always being there for me - betaing my fics, encouraging me and my weird ideas, listening to my rants about anything n everything, n just being the bestest friend that i could ever ask for. i honestly don't know how you put up w me - and don't do that frowny thing where u think im just being self deprecating - ure seriously the best and i love you so cso cmuh holy shit !!! like who else can laugh at all of the dumb memes i find and cover my eyes during scary movie trailers and smile at me when i ugly-cry??? for me, it's only u - my number one platonic sib from another crib except ? not ??? anyways u literally mean so fucking musch to me i'm tearign up tryuign to writ ethis becasue i jsut love you so mcuh don't ever forget that even when i'm being shitty and angry at you okay!!! i love you lots and ltos and i hope that this gives u a bit of an inkling of how much i absolutely adore u !!!!!!! ure the kuroo 2 my brokuto and i love you!!))


End file.
